The present invention relates to a modular post system and to a variety of constructions, such as walls and fences, incorporating such a post. The present invention also relates to a method of construction based upon this modular post concept.
The present invention has particular application to do-it-yourself (DIY) building of fences and/or retaining walls for domestic properties and it will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention in this exemplary context. At the same time, however, it will be appreciated that the invention is certainly not limited to such DIY domestic applications, but that the inventive concept could also have practical applications in professional construction and may also be suitable for commercial and/or industrial properties.